


Sleeping

by gussorolasucks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cuddles, F/M, First work - Freeform, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gussorolasucks/pseuds/gussorolasucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke falls asleep next to Bellamy<br/>Octavia near Jasper and so is finn<br/>This is a drabble and very stupid and my first work<br/>And also i was kinda upset because there are so little works in this fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

It was late and dark and everybody was asleep.

Octavia slept close to Jasper and Jasper tried to sleep closer but they both fell asleep within minutes. I guess they both were very tired, Jasper had to get rest because he wasn't fully recovered and Octavia was probably just tired from being outside all day and staying up and watching over Jasper. Finn wasn't far from them he took a while longer to fall asleep he wasn't sleeping near anyone not even Clarke.

Clarke was sleeping next to Bellamy.

She must have fallen asleep while she was talking to him about the usual, the grounders, food, survival, rules. Both of them were asleep by now, Clarke was dreaming so she was rolling around in her sleep but that didn't wake Bellamy up.Clarke turned around on last time while she was still asleep and she turned around and her head was resting next to Bellamy's chest and on his arm.

They both woke up at the same time because someone was snoring. They looked at each other intensely for almost half a minute before Clarke turned away and a bit farther from Bellamy than she originally was and fell back to sleep but Bellamy stayed awake a little while longer and watched over her he would never admit it but he cares for her.

In the morning when everyone woke up, Clarke and Bellamy didn't speak a word to each other but all they did was stare at one another all day


End file.
